New Take 12
by superncisfan039
Summary: This one takes place during season 1 episode Hung Out to Dry. Christina and Tony try and keep things secret.


Chapter 1:

I'm over at Tony's house kneeling on the bed, my arms around Tony's waist. I've already been working at NCIS for two weeks and no one's noticed our relationship that seems to have blossomed. We've just come off of work. I take off Tony's NCIS baseball cap and place it on the bed. "Has anyone ever told you just how sexy those curls are?" Tony questions as he holds one of my dark red curls to his lips.

"Oh, you aren't the first to notice, but you are the first to say," I flirt as I take my hair back and replace it with my lips against his. We both start laughing.

"I still can't believe we're doing this and no one knows," Tony laughs. He thinks for a moment, looking me over with a smile. "There is something different about you, Christina," he remarks quietly.

"You mean the fact that you just don't like sequels and we've been together for a few weeks?" I ask. I wrap my arms around his neck with a sigh. I know he means something much deeper than that. I feel the same way about him.

"It's not just that. It's the fact that I can't help but be here with you no matter what. It's not just some physical thing either. I'd be perfectly fine just talking or sitting with you," Tony explains. His phone on the bed next to me rings.

"Damn," I swear as I look at the caller ID. "It's Kate, must be work." Tony takes the phone with a sigh. I grab my coat and bag off a nearby chair and stretch. I was actually looking forward to a nice night in.

"OK Kate, I'll call Boss," Tony sighs. He hangs up and grabs his hat. "We have work." He dials my father's home number. He looks bewildered as we reach the door. "Hm, I thought for sure at least your mom would answer," he remarks.

"Oh, I think it is that time of year," I laugh. "There's this one woman who hit on my father and calls him repeatedly each year around the time they met. I'd just call my mom's cell phone number and let you explain what's going on," I explain. It's nice not living too far away from Tony. It gives us a reason to "carpool" every once in a while.

I hand Tony the phone when I get Dad on the line and lean back in the passenger seat. The sun's already set. I place a hand on Tony's leg and stare out the window. Tony explains about the call Kate got as we drive towards Quantico, so much for a nice night in for once. Tony hands me my phone back.

"I hope you're not too disappointed. I know you love it when we get a night at my place," Tony flirts.

"Tsk, tsk, Tony, I know you think that, but it seems to be you enjoying it when you get to see me in not work wear," I remind him. He just laughs.

"I'd be fine with whatever you decide to wear," Tony winks with a smile.

"Whatever you think dear," I laugh.

"How about next time then we just watch a movie and I'll cook?" Tony suggests. This really gets me laughing.

"I'm fine for a movie, but you cooking?" I question. Tony just sighs.

"You'd be surprised what I can do, Miss Parker, or should I say Miss Gibbs?" Tony remarks.

"Parker will do, Mr. DiNozzo, or should I just say Junior?" I reply. We both continue laughing until we get to a stop sign.

"You are as witty as you are gorgeous," Tony says softly. I just roll my eyes.

"I'm not gorgeous. I'm decent on a good day, if that," I deny. Tony kisses my hand.

"You are more beautiful than you realize," Tony reminds me. We keep on driving.

"I just keep thinking that if my dad heard any of this he'd have his sniper rifle out in two seconds flat, ready and loaded," I tell Tony as we pull up to the base.

"I might just agree with that," he says. We step out of the car to a grizzly scene. A dead Marine is three quarters out from the top of a car, his parachute stuck in a tree. I shiver slightly and take out my badge. I just got my credentials over a week ago. I follow Tony, getting a notepad ready to take notes on the scene. Kate walks up with Dad. She's dressed in a skirt and heels.

"Here you go, Kate," Tony smiles as he hands her a pair of boots. "I'm sure these should fit you." Kate frowns at the boots then laughs.

"How'd you know my size?" she asks sarcastically, then walks away to change.

"I think she'll add a lot to the team," I remark before returning to my notes.

"Oh boy, Ducky's on a ladder," Tony sighs, following after him. Dad just sighs.

"C'mon Christina, let's get to work," Dad sighs. He smells heavily of woodchips. He must have been working on whatever he's building in the basement. I watch as he goes to interview the witnesses as I walk to the car, Kate mumbling right behind me.

"I can't believe I have to wear these boots," Kate whispers as I walk a little slower. I look down at my own, a worn out pair of combat boots I've had since my senior year of high school.

"I feel for you," I pat her shoulder. Tony looks back with a smile and a wink and I just shake my head.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" Tony laughs, using the pet name he gave me due to the fact that I'm "a crazy cat lady" since I keep pictures of my cat, Dart, on my desk at work.

"Only you are," I tease back with a slight eyebrow raise. We both laugh, and Ducky just shakes his head from his perch on the ladder.

"You two remind me of Jethro and Shannon when I first saw the two together," Ducky remarks. I hold my tongue, trying not to laugh. Tony however doesn't have the same self control and begins to chuckle. "What did I say wrong, Anthony?" Ducky asks. Tony coughs before answering.

"It's just that Christina and I are just coworkers. I mean, it's not like we're going to fall in love or anything like that. Gibbs has his rules," Tony explains. Nice save, I think.

"I can't believe that's actually coming out of your mouth, Tony," Kate adds. I'm honestly a bit surprised too, but I also know more than Kate.

"Honestly, half the time it's hard to predict what comes out of his mouth," I counter. Kate just laughs.

"Well, he does like to go into detail about those dates he has with whatever girl he's dating. He refuses to say a name," Kate explains. I pause. Tony reveals intimate details about our dates?

"I see," I say slowly, looking up.

"Yeah, she's a real thought. I think I might just have to keep her around. She knows her way around a date and in bed. I had to cancel our date tonight sadly," Tony tells me. Oh, he's so dead later.

"Maybe that's because you have to work, DiNozzo," Dad snaps as he walks over. He starts talking to Ducky about time of death as we take pictures of the scene.

"I can tell you all about her later, Kitten," Tony whispers as he joins me and Kate.

"Oh, I'm sure you can," I reply with a nudge in his side. He just stares at me almost blankly. I just smile and continue with my work.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Christina fits this mystery girl to a tee," I hear Kate say. I look back and Tony just smiles.

"Trust me, if I were the one in bed with him he wouldn't even be able to say anything," I entice.

"You talk yourself up," Tony remarks.

"Well, you'll never know will you?" I ask. Tony just smiles and shakes his head. Kate just looks at us like she knows something's up.

"He shouldn't," Dad remarks as he walks over. "I'd also like him to shut up about that girl. I've heard enough about her in bed." I just freeze and look at Tony. He was telling those stories around my dad? Now I really want to kill him.

Chapter 2:

"Hey Abby," I call as Tony and I walk down to her lab. I hold my morning's coffee in one hand, Tony's hand in the other. As Abby quickly guessed about our relationship, we don't bother hiding it from her when it's just us.

"Hey you two love birds, I'll be with you in just a second," Abby says as she works on putting a new painting up.

"You got a new painting," Tony remarks as I put my arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his ear.

"Yeah, I felt like it was time for a change," Abby confirms as she swirls around happily. "You two are just so cute!" I laugh as I walk over to examine the painting with Tony.

"I liked the old one though. It was my favorite," Tony sighs.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it, Tony," I assure, patting his arm. It's not too bad all in all.

"I think there are a few he'd like better," Abby laughs. Tony and I both just shake our heads just as Gibbs and Kate reach the doorway. "Hey there, Gibbs," Abby greets as she runs up and plants a kiss on his cheek. I lean back against the computer desk and listen as Abby explains what we already guessed: our Marine was on pain killers when he jumped.

"It wouldn't have really done much to stun Fuentes's reflexes that high up though," Abby finishes. She shows the parachute. "All he had to do was pull. That is, until you look at the shroud lines."

"They look worn," I say, "but not just by use. No, this was worn by something else." We all look at the lines.

"I think they look melted, Christina," Kate remarks, looking up. Looking closer I have to agree.

"Only an acid could do this. That's what I was thinking," Abby agrees. Gibbs hands Abby a cup of Caf-Pow, Abby's favorite drink.

"Tell me what it is," Gibbs asks.

"I can't, Gibbs. I'm going solo and I've got a thousand things to do today. It'll take some time," Abby counters.

"Kate, stay here and help Abby," Gibbs orders. Kate looks stunned.

"Does that mean I get to do Forensics?" she asks like a child.

"No, you get to help Abby do Forensics," Gibbs says as he walks out the door. Tony and I follow right after him. "Christina, I want you to get as much information as you can. Tony, you and I are gonna go back to the hanger. Let's go," Gibbs explains as we reach the Squad Room. As they leave I sit down on my desk and decide to give my sister a call.

"Hey there, Kelly," I sigh as she answers the phone. Kelly's a senior in college at age 21. She's a year younger than I am.

"Hey sister, what's up?" Kelly asks happily. "Did you end up getting another fun night with mystery man you refuse to talk about around Mom and Dad?" Sometimes she's like a best friend, and at times like this she's just that annoying little sister.

"No, I got called into work," I explain. "You know why I don't bring him up so stop teasing."

"Oh I just love to mess with you. So, real world problems interfered," Kelly sighs. "That's a shame. You must like him a lot because last time I was over you were talking about him in your sleep."

"What was I saying?" I ask.

"Oh, you were just saying how he just gets you so right and he feels like a dream," Kelly says in one of those tones you'd imagine some hopeless romantic in the movies to use about some dreamy guy. "You just love to choose the guys Dad can't know about, don't you?"

"Any guy either of us chooses Dad can't know about, so choices are up in the air," I joke.

"I'd say keep this one. He's a keeper," Kelly encourages.

"What makes you think that?" I ask as I lean back.

"Oh, I can just tell. Just make sure I'm the maid of honor at your wedding," Kelly assures me.

"Mm hmm," I agree. "Well, look Dad asked me to get some work done. I'll talk to you later. Tell Mom I'll stop by for a bit after work."

"Gotcha sis," Kelly says, hanging up the phone. I think over what she said. I could see me and Tony staying together for a while. I look at my phone, digging through my pictures. I come to the one I'm looking for, the one of me and Tony last weekend. Yeah, I can see us sticking together. In fact, I enjoy that thought.

I start looking for anything I can find, but keep coming up empty. Everything I see we already know. Finally Tony and Dad walk back in. "I couldn't find anything new," I report. Dad just looks at me and nods.

"I'm gonna go see Abbs," Gibbs tells us. He turns around and heads back to the elevators, leaving Tony and I alone.

"He's been in a mood," Tony sighs. I just turn and stare at him, still angry about what I found out last night.

"He's in a mood? You should try me right now," I tell him. Tony just looks at me.

"What'd I do?" he asks innocently. I roll my eyes with a sigh. He is so oblivious.

"Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you reveal certain dates when I'm not around," I remark snidely.

"Well, they don't know," Tony says. My eyes narrow. "What? They don't!" Tony fights.

"He's my father," I remind slowly, my anger building. Tony just stares blankly at me. "Tony, you are revealing very, very sketchy details about our dates to my father, your boss," I explain.

"I can see how that can look bad, but they won't found out," Tony retorts. I want to slap him across the face. I close my eyes and sigh.

"Look, the man who is the only reason I'm here now knows my sex life thanks to you. Not only that, he knows the detailed version," I finally just say quietly. It all finally clicks in Tony's mind.

"Oh, yeah, that's bad," Tony swallows. I nod slowly. "Anyways, your dad wants us in Abby's lab. I missed you." I just shake my head and follow him to the elevator. "Hey," he stops. "I mean it. I miss you when I'm not with you."

"I miss you too," I say quietly as the elevator opens. I play with his hair with a laugh and we both just smile. I like the little moments, the shared glances in the squad room while my father isn't looking, or the way we laugh in the elevator. Most of all I love the way we can just talk and it isn't just about physical attraction. Tony's words from last night swirl in my head.

We walk into Abby's lab. Dad stands by Kate and Abby as they look over the ropes and the other chutes. She starts explaining everything, everyone listening as she explains how nine of the sixteen were tampered with. "There's also DNA on the nine," Abby concludes.

Kate then starts explaining how Ramsey was put on leave from rigging because of sloppy work by Fuentes. "Can't we just use the Armed Forces DNA registry to match the DNA to Ramsey?" Kate asks. Dad laughs slightly.

"Because that's only used for identifying dead bodies, Kate," Dad explains.

"Isn't there a way around that?" Kate asks. Dad just laughs again.

"Now you're thinking like a NCIS agent," Dad winks. Kate just smiles and we leave the room.

**A/N: I am deleting the first season of my Parker Series but I hope to post it on a website I'll make specifically for it. Also, I'm debating not writing a new take as I call it for every single episode of NCIS thus far. Please review with some feedback on that. Please, it would really help me to know what I'm doing right, what I should do, and how I should go about things. SO go ahead, review, it will not hurt you!**


End file.
